Making a Man of Her
by DarkMadameFaye
Summary: Shang and Mulan try something new, with excellent results. M for being a SEX FIC! There is sex involved. Just fair warning.


**Part 2 of an informal Mulan and Shang series, since I think there's a lot to write about there.**

**Content warnings, since I like people to know what they're getting into: Pegging. Also two swear words. This is a sex fic, but it's a mild one IMO, since it's only one encounter and it's between a married couple. That said, it does describe the whole event and doesn't do any PG-13 cutaways or things like that.**

* * *

Li Hall was a stately, exquisite building, decorated with elaborate scrollwork roofing and red and gold filigree walls. The room inside were similarly ornate, from the ancestral shrine to the paper-walled room where the family entertained guests. Guests were welcome in nearly all of the estate's rooms, except for one.

The master bedroom looked unassuming at first. It _was, _for the most part. Until the closet on the farm side of the room was opened. Some of the things it contained, like Mulan's gowns and some spare linen, were normal. Others were less normal but still explainable, like some sets of leather armor and a pair of oddly unstained boots. Others had no explanation save the one visitors would try at all cost to give no evidence they'd thought of.

But there were no visitors in Li Hall. There was only Shang and Mulan. One of them was in the washroom, lying in lotus-studded water rubbing jasmine oil onto her legs. The other was crouched over a box he'd taken out from under the bed, nervously opening and closing it to peek at what was inside.

Shang jumped at the sound of Mulan coming down the hall. He started to shove the box back under the bed, then tossed it on top instead.

Mulan brushed past him, leaving wet footprints on the mat floor as she walked into the closet. She came out, and Shang forgot his nerves for the moment at the sight of her wearing a leather breastplate and nothing else. Her unclothed hips, framing hair glistening with water, were level with his eyes.

"I hope you're ready," Mulan said, in a low tone. Shang could not have been more ready, and had been ready since the moment she had left to bathe.

"What's this?" Mulan said, noticing the box on the bed. Shang felt an impulse to toss it out the window. Instead, he reminded himself of the last time he'd confessed a secret to Mulan- how well she'd taken it, and how pleasantly it had turned out for both of them.

"I got something for us to try," he said.

Mulan lifted the cover off the box. Shang's stomach fluttered as she lifted out what lay inside. She turned it over in her hands, looking at it every which way. It was a jade cylinder, a little less than half a foot long and with a flared base. Shang felt a rush of heat just from the sight of Mulan holding something of that shape.

"It's very well made, I suppose," she said. "But what's the use of this? You are all I need."

"It's…" Shang started.

Mulan got the wicked half-smile she got when she was about to say something dirty, the one that always made Shang want to throw her on the nearest bed and tear her clothes off.

"It's not for me, is it?"

Shang burst out giggling. It happened sometimes to one or the other, and it made it all the sweeter that it was something safe and secret between them. Mulan held the jade figurine to her groin, pointing toward Shang. She laughed along with him as she thrust her hips.

"_I'm _to be the man today, then," she said, in an exaggerated low voice. "All right." She gripped Shang's shirt collar and tugged him to the edge of the bed, folding him over it. She leaned down over him, her hand on the bed above his shoulder. She bent close to his ear.

"I hope you're ready," she whispered, so quiet he could hardly hear it "I'm going to _fuck _you."

Shang's legs clenched as he used all his self-control to keep from reaching the end before they even started. He waited for Mulan's hand on his back, and was confused when there was only silence, and then the sound of something squelching.

"What are you doing?" he asked, twisting his head around to see Mulan running her hands up and down the figurine with goop on her fingers.

"I have to get it _ready," _she said. "Did you think it would work just like that? When we make love, am I dry when you enter? That's… not the right part to make that, so I improvised." She touched the jar of face cream on the nightstand. "You're going to smell like sandalwood for a while, but that's all right. I like sandalwood."

She wiped her slick hand on the side of his hip. "_Now _it's ready," she said. Shang turned his head back around, wanting to draw out the surprise. He felt Mulan's hand slide down his hip, until it was resting on the meat of his backside. Then he felt a shock of cold as she touched the jade to him. She drew it sideways, then slowly pressed it forward.

Shang felt a slight discomfort as the figurine entered him- a sort of exquisite agony of pressing on a bruise and pushing further until a plateau was reached. It merged with a sense of fullness, of stretching and taking in, like how Mulan usually took him in. The figurine lay heavy inside him, pressing against the walls of his vitals with a satisfying weight. Mulan slid it deeper, and it slid across an area he hadn't known he had, one that shot sparks and heatwaves through him when it was touched. He was exhausted, and laid low, and helplessly slack under Mulan's controlling frame. The bedsheets were pressed against his cheeks as he lay torpid with the fullness and overwhelming sensation.

The base of the figurine lay at the entrance to Shang's body, exerting and easing pressure as Mulan palpated it. Her hip bone dug into his side and her breasts pressed flat against his back. Her fingers tensed, bringing up a pyramid of sheets in her grip by Shang's face. She twined the fingers of her other hand in his hair, stroking it and then clenching a fistful. She pushed his face further into the bed.

Mulan's chest pressed against Shang's back, each of her breaths evident. "I love fucking you," she said, grinding her hip against him in the same moment.

Shang unwound. It came so fast and insistent he thought there surely must not be enough room for it. And after the first moment, when the seed came urgent and unstoppable, the feeling lasted. The placing of Mulan's hips forced the figurine hard against the spot inside Shang, sending bursts of exquisite agony through him again and again. It went on until he thought it would never end. And when it finally ended, he lay quivering and weak under Mulan, knowing that whenever they wanted, it could start all over again.


End file.
